Boundless Bar
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Bienvenido al bar sin reglas, donde puedes hacer citas para acostarte con la persona que te guste, ese es nuestra especialidad. Además de una variedad de bebidas. ¿Usted cree que alguien se pueda enamorar aquí? ¿Sí?, pues adelante y mírelo por usted mismo. Yaoi, AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar. Pareja: Levi x Eren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si no te gustas puedes usar las flechitas de arriba para regresar. Personajes algo OoC. Leguaje vulgar. Tal vez lemon en un futuro.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Welcome to Boundless Bar.**

La música llenaba el ambiente, la oscuridad del lugar era perfecta para que personas rozaran sus cuerpos entre sí, sin pudor alguno. Bueno era normal en _Boundless Bar_ no tengo idea de cómo no clausuran el lugar con tantas cosas ilegales que tiene, pero es el único donde mi vida es interesante.

-Al parecer están casi todos- le susurro a la chica que toma mi mano. Ella suelta una risita.

-Eso es interesante ¿no?

Sonrió de lado, la besaría pero es mi hermana, peor aún mi gemela. Una chica muy dulce y alegre eso es lo que provoca besarla.

Ella me suelta y va con sus amigas del lugar mientras yo me dirijo a la barra, tomo asiento en uno de los bancos y se acerca una persona a la cual estimo mucho en este lugar.

-¡Hola! ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Sonrió levemente, y ella comienza a preparar la bebida. Bien se preguntaran que es este lugar, pues aquí la gente se conoce, interactúa y hace amistades. Las cuales puede llevarse a la cama, así es, este es un lugar donde se pueden hacen citas para tener sexo. Eso es lo que llama la atención del aquí, pero no es obligatorio que todos los días vengas por una persona, no, también se puede convivir sanamente, pero bueno digamos que el lugar está lleno de adolescentes y eso dice todo o no.

-Oye, Historia ¿no lo has visto?

-Dime por mi "nombre", ya sabes que es contra las reglas usar ese otro nombre- susurra un poco asustada vigilando que nadie haya escuchado. Cuando entras a_ Boundlees_, te asignan un "nombre especial", de acuerdo a los encargados de aquí, ese nombre lo usas para ocultar un poco tu identidad. Pero bah, yo digo que son puras tonterías.

-Bien. Oye Sunny ¿no lo has visto?

Sonrió mientras Historia suspira molesta, odia que le diga Sunny su nombre real es Sun, pero me es divertido hacerla enojar de vez en cuando.

-No.

-Vamos no te enojes, suena lindo.

-Si claro- Historia rodo los ojos.

Historia Reiss, es una chica de largo cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos azules hacen que todo el mundo sonría, es eso o su actitud de mamá de todos. Es una buena chica es de las pocas personas en las que confió en este lugar, la conocí gracias a él.

-Aquí tienes tu bebida, Foxy.

Ella suelta una risita mientas me da mi vaso. Bueno como ven mi nombre es Fox, pero a ella y algunas personas les encanta llamarme: Foxy según el único diminutivo de ese nombre. Para mi suena como a nombre de prostituta.

Aunque tal vez no estoy muy lejos de serlo, me he acostado con muchos en el bar tanto mujeres…como hombres. Solo ha sido cita de una vez, se supone que si tienes más de una cita con una persona se convierte en tu "pareja" solo en bar…ósea que ya nadie se puede acostar contigo ni con tu pareja. Es una regla muy rara, lo bueno que se puede romper fuera de aquí.

Como decía. Yo soy muy popular aquí, también Elizabeth mi hermana, nuestro físico nos favorece. Cabello castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada, lo único que es diferente en nosotros son nuestros ojos, yo los tengo de color verde, mientras que mi hermana tiene los ojos de color ámbar.

A pesar de ser gemelos, tenemos un carácter diferente, ella es más abierta y social. Y yo soy un frio, callado y antisocial. Doy gracias por los pocos amigos que tengo.

Tomo de mi bebida mientras vigilo un poco a mi hermana, claro hasta que unas manos me tapan la vista.

-¿Quién soy?

-Con ese tono de voz tan chillante es imposible equivocarse, Kitty.

Escucho un bufido y las manos son retiradas. Es mi pequeña amiga Isabel Magnolia, y con pequeña quiero decir muy joven, con tan solo 15 años está aquí, su cabello es castaño algo rojizo siempre lo tiene atado en dos coletas, sus ojos son verdes como los míos. No ha tenido muchas citas pero yo fui una de ellas. Me siento un poco mal por eso ya que fui su primera vez sin embargo yo no sentía nada por ella…pero ella, sí.

-Eres malo- hace un puchero mientras saluda a Historia y le pide algo de beber. No sé cómo nosotros tres nos hicimos amigos, tomando en cuenta la situación, el lugar y bueno algunos sentimientos demás. De lo que estoy seguro es que no las cambiaría por nada.

-Atención clientes de _Boundless Bar,_ un nuevo cliente está aquí por si les interesa esta en las mesas de la izquierda- un pequeño reflector apunto a su dirección. Es lo mismo siempre que alguien nuevo entra, me parece algo exagerado.

Las personas comienzan a acumularse en ese lugar, supongo que para ver si vale la pena esa persona.

-Es mejor ir a ver que estirar el cuello como una jirafa, hermano- Elizabeth me mira divertida.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡Hola Cat!- Isabel abraza a mi hermana.

-¡Kitty, tiempo sin verte!- le sonríe mientras le devuelve el a brazo.- Después de que dieron el anuncio hermano tanta gente me incomoda…pero el nuevo, es lindo.

-Un chico… ¡Genial! ¿Quieres algo de beber Cat?- Historia se ofrece.

Dejo de prestarle atentación a la charla de mi hermana y mis amigas, miro a un chico que sale de la multitud y se acerca a la barra.

-Hola, quisiera un trago.

Las tres chicas se quedan callas y yo solo ruedo los ojos.

-Cl-Claro, en un minuto.

Elizabeth e Isabel siguen mirando al tipo que está a lado de mí, yo solo lo ignoro, no hablo con personas…si ellas quieren hablarme que lo hagan.

-Que serio.

Giro mi cabeza para mirar al chico, piel blanquecina, un poco más bajo que yo, cabello negro con un corte estilo militar y ojos grises. Bastante simple, pero tiene algo que…

-Él siempre es así, un gusto mi nombre es Sun la encargada de las bebidas, así que ven cuando quieras- Historia le guiña el ojo y sonríe- y este serio es Fox, lindo ¿no?

-Bastante- el chico sonríe de lado.

-Silencio Sunny no me ayudes.

Historia se ríe, al parecer Elizabeth e Isabel desaparecieron desde hace un rato…genial.

-Me agradas chico, soy Smile- menciona su nombre con algo de molestia. Él estiró la mano para que yo la estrechara sin embargo, paso algo que nunca creí que pasara…comencé a reírme.

-¡Oye! ¡No te rías imbécil!

-Lo siento…tu nombre…me da risa- Historia me miraba sorprendida, sin embargo solo sonrió.

-Voy atender chicos, los dejo.

-Ok Sun. Ya veo mi nombre te da risa- su voz se escuchaba molesta.

-…Si- deje de reírme mi estómago dolía.

-Que bien supongo ese era el punto, yo no lo pedí después de todo.

-No te queda.

Subí mi mirada hasta toparme con la suya. Él me gustaba, sé que es pronto pero en verdad me gusta. Él será mi pareja.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta historia es basada en algo que le sucedió a una persona. No se preocupen esa personas me dio permiso de usar su historia. Me pareció una historia muy interesante y por eso se me ocurrió escribir sobre eso, solo tome algunas cosas de la historia real lo que dice el fanfic no está 100% basado en la historia. Así que si llegas a leer esta historias muchas gracias por las ideas Sempai.**

**Bueno ahora, si, así es puse a Fem-Eren como gemela de mi pequeño titán, es que amo a este personaje tanto como de hombre como de mujer. Lo que si me costó es elegir el color de sus ojos, ya que creo que quedaban mejor los ojos ámbar en Eren, pero lo harían ver muy seme y no…yo quiero a Eren de uke -3- jajajajaja por eso mejor lo deje en verde.**

**Siento si puse a algunos personajes muy OoC pero me costó mucho buscar a los perfectos para los papeles XDD**

**Bueno sin más me despido, espero que les haya gustado…si dejan Reviews lo seguiré, si no llorare por mi fracaso (?)**

**Saludos.**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Personajes algo OoC. Leguaje vulgar.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Family, friendship and freedom.**

Ver como las hojas descoloridas caen mientras sopla el viento es un espectáculo hermoso. Lástima que no pueda ir a verlo en vivo, ya que estoy aquí encerrado esperando a que el profesor de sociología termine de dar su monologo, que según él es la clase.

-No podemos ser así jóvenes, deben enterarse de lo que hay en su país…

Suspiro aburrido. Mi mirada viaja por todo el salón hasta toparse con los ojos ámbar de mi hermana que me mira molesta, supongo que me está tratando de decir: "Pon atención". Le sonrió levemente y vuelvo mi vista a la ventana, es más interesante ver las hojas de otoño, que esta clase. Me pregunto si hoy…él volverá. A veces la personas solo van una vez a _Boundless_ supongo que para ver si es verdad lo que dicen, después de eso ya no se les vuelve a ver…ya no.

-Joven Jaeger, por favor ponga atención por eso estamos como estamos.

El profesor me mira molesto y toda la clase reacciona, como ven no soy el único aburrido aquí. Vuelvo mí vista hacia mi hermana, ella está a punto de matarme.

(…)

-Te he dicho que pongas atención, papá te va a castigar como la otra vez.

-hmm.

Miro aburrido hacia otro lado mientras ella me da su sermón. Elizabeth y yo caminamos a casa, la escuela es horrible. Bueno para ella no (ella tiene a sus amigas que en mi opinión son unas huecas superficiales), es una alumna ejemplar está en los primeros cinco lugares de nuestro grado. En cambio yo, no me interesan los amigos o mi promedio, aunque no soy tan malo mi lugar es el número once en nuestro grado.

-¿Hermano vas a ir hoy?- y con esa pregunta ella capto mi atención, lo hizo a propósito.

-No hay nada que hacer, iré solo un rato.

-Si claro, "nada que hacer"- ella imito mi voz y yo sonreí un poco- Hermanito tenemos tarea de literatura.

-Esa la puedo hacer después ya sabes que soy bueno para eso- no bromeo, si soy bueno en esa materia.

-Ya lo sé- mi hermana rodo los ojos- has ido toda esta semana, yo digo que solo quieres ir a ver al chico nuevo.

Eso no me lo esperaba, mire sorprendido a Elizabeth.

-Estas equivocada.

-Si claro, en primera soy tu gemela te conozco desde que estuvimos en el vientre de nuestra mamá.

-Siempre eres una exagerada verdad Eliza- ella odia que yo le diga así. Para mi suena muy bonito, además su nombre es largo y a veces me da flojera decirlo completo.

-Claro que no- ella inflo sus mejillas- además Isabel y yo vimos que ese día se quedaron toda la noche platicando.

-Espera… ¿¡Que!?- mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, nunca me había pasado

-¡Eren te sonrojaste!

-¡Ya cállate Elizabeth!

Ella comenzó a reír y cuando mi hermana ríe mi corazón se alegra con ella. Así que yo también sonreí un poco.

-Está bien hermanito tu ganas, solo no llegues tan tarde ya sabes cómo se pone papá. Bueno me voy iré a ayudare a mi mamá en la pastelería- Eliza me beso la mejilla- salúdame a papá.

-Si claro, cuídate.

Mire como mi hermana desaparecía por la esquina. Si así es vivimos separados. Mi vida familiar es una mierda, mis padres se separaron cuando Elizabeth y yo teníamos seis años, mi madre se llevó a Elizabeth y yo me quede con el desinteresado de mi padre (no lo culpo es un doctor muy famoso en el hospital de la ciudad, pero creo que de vez en cuando deber recordar que tiene un hijo). Como sea, nosotros no pudimos estar separados mucho tiempo, los dos enfermamos gravemente y fuimos a parar al hospital de mi padre, mi madre se enteró de que los dos habíamos enfermado al mismo tiempo, así que decidieron que teníamos que estar juntos lo más que se podía, "o lo más que ellos podían". Es por eso que desde esa vez vamos a la misma escuela, estamos en el mismo salón y a veces dejan que uno se quede en la casa del otro. Somos muy unidos y ambos nos queremos, creo que no podría vivir sin mi hermana.

(…)

Hoy _Boundless_ está un poco vacío, claro es viernes. He venido toda esta semana y ni una señal de él. Tal vez solo quiso probar, y después se fue. Mierda es igual a…

-Foxy

Me sorprendí un poco por esa voz y me gire para ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía. Reaccione un poco y lo mire molesto.

-No me digas así, me siento como prostituta.

Él solo sonrió, yo desvié la mirada.

-Suena lindo por eso te digo así- no sé si es sarcasmo o lo dice de verdad- ¿Quieres un trago?

-Bien sonrisas acepto tu trago.

Chasquea la lengua y se dirige a la barra. Hoy no está Historia, en su lugar está un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, me metí con él sin embargo ambos estábamos enamorados de otra persona, además es algo engreído pero es buen tipo cuando lo llegas a conocer. Cheval* (ese es el nombre del chico en el bar)

-Ese chico es muy divertido- Smile regreso con los tragos. Mire sobre su hombro a Cheval que estaba echando pestes a todo el mundo, típico de él cuando se enoja.

-Deberías dejar de molestar a la gente.

-Oye es bueno que el mundo ría de vez en cuando, para eso me dieron este estúpido nombre ¿No?

-Que sarcástico.

-Así soy yo mocoso.

Yo ruedo los ojos. Comenzamos a platicar un poco de nuestros gustos, casi todo el tiempo Smile me molestaba con su tono sarcástico y algunos chicos que estaban alrededor de nuestra mesa se reían de sus…¿bromas?. Poco a poco nos comenzaron a rodear. Él empezaba a ser popular, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo como amigos no quiero que pase lo mismo que con… "él".

(…)

Me acerque a la barra para llenar nuestros vasos por tercera vez.

-Veo que te llevas bien con el nuevo- me dice Cheval mientras toma los vasos y se los da a su asistente.

-Hmm algo es algo.

-Sigues igual, desde que se fue el estúpido de Wolf. Llega alguien nuevo y vas a acostarte con él o ella, deja algo para los demás- él sonríe de lado.

-Esta vez es diferente si me atrae pero…creo…que…solo quiero un amigo.

Cheval suspira y me entrega los vasos llenos.

-Yo me alejaría de él si fuera tú. Digo mejor confórmate con Sunny y Kitty.

-No estarás celoso- sonrió de lado.

-Puf eso quisieras, toma lo que vivimos como una violación de todas formas tu no querías- comenzó a reír- además yo solo vengo aquí por trabajo, mis días de caliente ya pasaron.

-Lo sé- le sonrió sinceramente- salúdame a Friendly*.

El hace un ademan con la mano y yo regreso a nuestra mesa. Veo como Smile platica con Renard*. Una chica bajita, su cabello es color castaño claro y ojos de color miel. Ella es una persona algo dramática, a ese tipo de personas yo les llamo: exagerados. Ya que para cumplir su propósito de acercarse a la gente inventa varias historias de su vida, hay muchas personas de este tipo en este bar. Yo recuerdo a dos chicas exageradas con las que me relacione, ellas eran así porque querían que yo fuera su pareja. Como sea esta chica es la reina de los exagerados.

-Mi hermano está en el hospital y mi madre se suicidó hace como un mes…

-¿Enserio? Debe ser algo difícil- Smile la miraba algo preocupado.

Yo ruedo los ojos. Mejor me voy antes de que la chica comienza a llorar. Hice el ademan de levantarme pero una voz me detuvo.

-Espera Foxy, yo me voy contigo de seguro el estúpido de mi tutor va armar un alboroto si no llego temprano, adiós Renard- el hace un ademan con la mano, todos le sonríen y se despiden de él.

-Nos vemos- suelto levemente y los pocos que me conocen bien se despiden de mí.

(…)

-Sí creo que las personas que exageran en todo son algo insoportables.

"Pues acabas de hablar con una". Tenía que decirlo, pero no puedo saldría a flote mis ¿celos?…eso creo…pero ¿Por qué estoy celoso? A penas conozco a este tipo y me hace sentir raro, nunca me había pasado eso con nadie, ni siquiera con…

-Yo me voy por aquí.

-Ah ok, están bien.

-Nos vemos, mocoso.

-Espera…-¿Por qué lo detuve? Vamos Eren deja que se valla, es mejor, no te relaciones con él.

-¿Si?- él me miraba como esperando algo, estaba de brazos cruzados al parecer si tenía prisa. Vamos di algo.

-¿Me podrías dar tu numero?

Me di un golpe mental, creo que en este momento no soy yo.

-…Claro-Me sorprendí un poco, por inercia saque mi celular y el me lo arrebato enseguida.- Toma el mío si quieres y marca el tuyo.

El saco su celular, me quede un rato mirándolo.

-¿Lo quieres o no?

-Ah, sí.

Tome su celular y marque mi número. Su celular era un blackberry no muy caro, en cambio el mío era un Samsum Galaxy (no me lo regalaron yo tuve que trabajar como por tres años para comprarme ese celular ya que mi padre solo me da para comprar la comida y para lo que necesite en la escuela).

-Lindo celular de seguro tus papis te lo regalaron- sonrió de lado. Casi siempre hace eso cuando es sarcástico.

-No, yo trabaje.-Smile me miro un poco sorprendido- larga historia.

-Bueno algún día me contaras, así que toma tu celular y nos vemos que voy tarde. Adiós, supongo puedo llamarte amigo ¿no?

Me sorprendí, así iniciaron las cosas con Wolf. No, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Pero con Smile hay algo diferente.

-Si eso supongo.

-Bien, nos vemos mocoso.

El comenzó a caminar y cuando doblo la esquina yo solté un:

-Adiós.

Sigo pensando, que lo quiero como pareja. Mire el número marcado en mi celular.

-Además yo llevo las de ganar- sonreí levemente.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Pufff este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, hice cinco páginas de Word un nuevo récor para mi TuT, ok ya XDD. Creo que aquí empezaran a notar los personajes más OoC (Un Eren más serio y antisocial, y un Levi un poco más… no tan Levi (?))Espero que no se me haya pasado la mano con eso. Bueno vamos a las notitas.**

***1 Cheval: Caballo en francés, supongo que ya saben de quien estoy hablando, enserio trate de no ponerle a Jean algo relacionado con los caballos pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, lo siento fans de Jean u.u**

***2 Friendly: Amable en inglés (por si alguien no sabe ingles) a ver si sabes de quien se trata ;)**

***3 Renard: Zorro en francés, no es que odie a Petra es solo que ella pues se me hace buena para este papel. Aunque creo que hubiera quedado mejor Hanji por lo de dramática, pero a esa chica le tengo otro papel en mi historia.**

**Bueno, una vez más le agradezco a mi sempai quien fue la fuente de mi inspiración.**

**Vi algunos Reviews preguntando por el chico misterioso que menciona Eren, pues sigan leyendo conforme avance la historia lo sabrá chan chan chan.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews. También a los seguidores y favoritos :3**

**Bueno sin más me despido.**

**Saludos.**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: Personajes algo OoC. Leguaje vulgar.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Home and despair**

Es que es tan confuso nunca había sentido este tipo de atracción. Con las personas que me acosté pues, simplemente me gustaban físicamente. Pero con Smile…es diferente.

Mire mi casa las luces están apagadas eso significa que mi padre aun no llega, es un alivio luego se pone como loco si estoy tan tarde fuera de casa, como si le importara. Abrí la puerta principal. Mi casa no es tan grande, es de un solo piso tiene dos baños, dos cuartos una sala y una cocina, no necesitamos comedor casi siempre yo estoy solo.

Un ladrido se escuchó de la sala.

-¡Hola Gulliver!- un Golden Retriever, sale disparado hacia mí y me lame la mejilla- al parecer mi padre olvido sacarte al patio, vamos perro feo ve hacer tus cosas.

Abrí la puerta y Gulliver salió disparado. Tal vez su nombre es un poco tonto, pero el cachorro llego cuando yo tenía once años, en ese tiempo leía _Los viajes de Gulliver _y bueno fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió en ese entonces. Además nadie sabe de mi perro con nombre ridículo.

(…)

Mi pared siempre me parece interesante cuando no tengo nada que hacer. Después de darme un baño y comer algo, estoy aquí jugando con mi celular y mirando el número que aún no he guardado.

-Debería de dejar de hacer esto.

Después de mucho guarde el número. ¿Y si le mando un mensaje para ver si ya llego? Puff no digas estupideces mejor deja de actuar así. Últimamente cuando estoy con él no me siento como yo, no me siento como el Eren normal. El Eren de siempre es: calmado, callado, anti-social y a veces un poco seductor, pero cuando apareció Smile me he sentido…raro, me molesta cada vez que alguien se le acerca, a veces dice cosas hacen que me sonroje un poco…aunque sea sarcasmo. ¡Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él!

-Es un…

Unos golpes en mi puerta hacen que me sobresalte.

-¿Hijo?- Era la voz de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa padre?

-Oh, solo quería decirte que ya llegue, perdona si te desperté- se volvió a escuchar su voz, no creo que pase.

-No importa, apenas me iba a dormir.

-¿Hay algo para cenar?

-Si, en la nevera esta la comida que prepare hoy.

-Bueno, gracias. Duerme bien hijo.

Los pasos de mi padre se fueron alejando. Ninguno entraba a la habitación del otro, eso es lo bueno del viejo, respeta mi privacidad. En cambio mi madre hubiera entrado sin importar que le dijera que no quiero hablar con nadie, a veces extraño esas caricias que me daba antes de dormir o sus canciones, su voz me relajaba mucho.

Como sea el tema de Smile tiene que esperar, además como si yo también le gustara.

(…)

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama, al parecer mi padre ya no estaba en la casa. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, claro hasta que alguien comenzó a arañar mi puerta.

-¡Ya Gulliver, trato de dormir!

Volvió a reinar el silencio, solo por cinco minutos ya que mi perro volvió a rasguñar mi puerta. Solté un bufido y salí de la comodidad de mi cama para abrir la puerta. Mire a Gulliver que movía la cola feliz.

-¿Qué quieres?

Gulliver se acostó patas arriba.

-Tienes hambre, bien. Vamos a desayunar…gracias por molestarme.

Mi perro seguía patas arriba y solo movió la cabeza de un lado, maldito manipulador.

Regrese por mi celular que estaba en mi mesa de noche, no había nada, ni un mensaje o una llamada… y ya comienzo a cambiar de nuevo. Tire mi celular en la cama, ya Eren a la mierda mejor ve a darle de comer al perro.

(…)

Eran pasado de las seis de la tarde, ya había limpiado un poco mi cuarto y algunas partes de la casa. También había cocinado la comida de hoy y mañana. Gulliver estaba limpio y gordito. Y yo estaba en la sala de mi casa discutiendo mentalmente el tema de ir o no a _Boundless._

-Pues supongo que si iré.

Apenas me iba a levantar del sillón cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Genial- murmure.

Vi como mi padre entraba, estaba vestido con su traje que usa para ir a trabajar (no sé si tiene varios trajes iguales o usa siempre el mismo). Mi padre es un hombre como de cuarenta años*. Su cabello es largo de color café oscuro con algunas canas que delatan su…¿madures?. Sus ojos son café claros cubiertos por unas gafas circulares.

-¿Pensabas salir?

A veces siento que cuando hace esa pregunta se burla de mí.

-No, solo iba a mi cuarto hacer la tarea.

-Oh ya veo.

-Si.

El silencio reino en la sala. En el carácter es en lo que nos parecemos los dos, solo que mi padre es más social que yo, es lo que explica las dos o tres mujeres con las que a veces sale. A mí me da igual, con que me deje ver a mi madre y a Eliza, que salga con quien quiera, es su vida no la mía.

-¿Hay algo de comer?

-Si solo caliéntalo en el microondas.

-Bien, después hare lo que me toca en la casa- mi padre me sonrió.

-Si como sea- comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto mientras él se dirigió a la cocina.

Adiós _Boundless _hoy no iré a visitarte.

(…)

Estaba en mi cuarto escribiendo el ensayo de literatura. Gulliver estaba echado en mi alfombra durmiendo tranquilamente, todo estaba bien ya me había olvidado de _Boundless_. Hasta que Circles de Kdrew comenzó a sonar en mi celular, era una llamada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir y…y si era él.

La canción seguía sonando. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué me iba a preguntar?...tal vez, solo tal vez me preguntara por que no fui al bar hoy. Tome con cuidado mi celular, como si tomara una bomba o algo así. Lo gire para ver la pantalla.

Suspire, tal vez de alivio o de decepción. El nombre que aparecía no era el de Smile, era Isabel. Apreté el botón de contestar.

-Habla Jaeger

-"Habla Jaeger"- ella imito mi voz y comenzó a reírse- ¿Cómo si no supieras quien habla?

-Lo siento peque, es mi forma de contestar.

-¡Oye!, no me digas así.-A parte de la voz de Isabel, podía escuchar la música electrónica de _Boundless _y otras voces- ¿Por qué no estás aquí Fox?

-Mi padre está en casa.

-Oh

Bien, tal vez si podría ir a _Boundless _pero más me tardaría en llegar, que en estar ahí unos cinco minutos y luego regresar a casa, porque la hora máxima para llegar a casa cuando esta mi padre es a las diez en punto, ni un segundo más tarde. Eso es lo malo cuando mi padre llega a casa.

-Así es mi querida pequeña amiga.

-¡Que no me digas así!

-Dile a Foxy que estoy aquí- una voz fría se escuchó por el celular.

-Adivinare, Mikasa.

-Si aquí esta Tsuki*- Isabel se comenzó a reír.

-Bueno salúdamela y perdón por no estar ahí.

-Si ya que, hoy era noche de karaoke. ¿Adivina quién pasara primero?

-Renard.

-Los zorros por delante, lástima que no estás aquí para opacarla con tu hermosa voz.

-A mí no me gusta cantar.

-¡Si claro hermanito!- la voz de Eliza se escuchó. ¡Pero que mierda!

-¿Qué hace ahí?

-No te preocupes señor hermano sobreprotector llego con Tsuki, y ella se encargara de dejarla con tu mami.

-No confió mucho.

-Ya, ya tranquilo. Solo llamaba para ver como estabas y saber por qué no viniste, pero bueno ni modo querido amigo.

-Si tal vez las vea mañana, dile a Mikasa que cuide bien de Elizabeth.

-Sí señor, yo le digo- comenzó a reírse- oh antes de que cuelgues…alguien aquí te busca con desesperación.

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿alguien? No podrá ser- Isabel es…

La llamada se cortó. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Isabel no mide sus palabras?, puede poner de nervios a la gente y lo hace a propósito. Le di una patada al cesto de basura, tranquilo Eren tal vez algunas de tus citas que aun te buscaba, si es lo más seguro.

_Alguien te busca con desesperación_

Pero el tono que uso, ese tono siempre lo utiliza cuando una persona me interesa. Me tire en mi cama. Lo que ella quiso decir:

_El nuevo te busca._

* * *

**Hola n.n)/**

**Que bueno que les esta gustando el fic, wiiii soy tan feliz. Lo subo de rapido XDD**

**Bueno lo que le paso a Eren con Isabel lo he vivido muchas veces, creo que ese tipo de amigos son unos desgraciaditos -3-.**

**La canción del tono de Eren me gusta mucho, es buena si les gusta la música electrónica la tienen que escuchar, con esa canción me he traumado últimamente u .**

**Ahora pasemos a las notitas.**

***1: no se si Grisha tiene cuartenta ( aunque a mi si se me figura de esa edad) pero pues aquí si los tiene muajajajaja**

***2: Tsuki significa Luna en japonés, tenia que ponerle un nombre en japonés a Mikasa.**

**gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores**

**saludos**

**_Y por ahora..._**

**_Sayonara n.n)/_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Danger**

Era la quinta vez que me giraba en mi cama, no podía dormir. Mierda, lo que me dijo Isabel aun lo tenía en la mente:

_Alguien te busca con desesperación_

Tal vez lo haga sin pensar pero bah, ella aun siente algo por mí y a veces hace cosas a propósito para ¿Vengarse? ¿Para qué? Si yo la respeto y la quiero como una hermanita. Suspire, tranquilízate Eren mejor trata de dormir en pocas horas va a ser un nuevo día.

(…)

-Muchas gracias por la comida hijo.

Mi padre estaba en el marco de la puerta principal.

-¿Llevas todo?

-Sí, hasta un paraguas por si llega a llover- él me sonrió.

-Que bien, bueno ve con cuidado.

-Si gracias, nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró, bien hora de arreglarse.

Me di un baño rápido y decidí ponerme algo casual, una playera con la frase: "We shall never surrender", unos jeans algo ajustados, un chaleco verde y mis tenis converse.

-Gulliver, hoy saldré. Te dejare afuera para que no ensucies lo que limpie hoy.

Mi perro ladro, tome las llaves de la casa y ambos salimos.

(…)

La calle estaba sola, es muy común por este barrio, el cielo estaba oscureciendo según yo eran como las siete. Seguí caminando hasta que vi un pequeño letrero en un barandal, baje con cuidado las escaleras y toque dos veces en la puerta. Un hombre musculoso salió creo que se llama Mike y es uno de los encargados de _Boundlees._

-¿You want to know what freedom?

-I know

-¿What's your name?

-Fox

-Welcome to _Boundless Bar.*_

Mike se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Supongo que hicieron eso de hablar en inglés para que varias personas vinieran o es pura mierda de contraseñas.

Tuve que cruzar un pasillo algo largo hasta toparme con una puerta color negro, al abrirla vi como varios chicos bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica.

-¡Hey Fox!

La mayoría de mis amigos de aquí estaban en la barra, también estaba mi hermana y los dos chicos de las bebidas (así le puse a Historia y Jean).

-Hola.

-¿Dónde estabas pequeño zorro?- Weasel paso sus brazos por mis hombros.

Weasel, bueno su verdadero nombre es Ymir. Es una chica algo marimacha, su cabello es castaño oscuro casi siempre atado en una coleta, ojos café oscuro y piel trigueña. Pareja de Historia y a veces es una maldita.

-Creo tú fuiste la que desapareciste comadreja.

-Auch justo en mi nombre.

-¿No han visto a Kitty?

-No, creo que no va a venir hoy- me respondió Historia.

-Ya veo.

Niña desgraciadita.

-Ayer te extrañamos- comenzó a hablar Mikasa- no había quien cantara con tan hermosa voz de macho.

Mikasa es una chica de cabello negro corto, su piel es blanquecina y sus ojos son de color gris oscuro, es una de mis mejores amigas tanto aquí en el bar como fuera de él, ahora que lo pienso tiene cierto parecido a Smile. La risa de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ya te dije que yo no canto- le dije molesto.

-Si claro hermano- Eliza soltó una pequeña risita.

-Lo bueno que teníamos a Cat, mi querida Sun y claro a mi- Ymir abrazo a mi hermana.

-¿Ganaron?- pregunte.

-¿Tu qué crees?, Además como no ganarle a la voz chillona de Renard.

Después de eso cada quien platico sobre sus vidas y lo que pasaba en ellas, era lo típico yo no preste atención a los que decían hasta que…

-¿No creen que el nuevo se parece a Wolf?- menciono Jean.

Si, esa pregunta me la hice cuando llego Smile, sin embargo…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si un poco- comento Ymir.

-Es parecido pero, no todas las personas son iguales- Historia estaba molesta- ustedes tres ya dejen de comparar a todos los que llegan con Wolf. Él se fue y tal vez ya no regrese…supérenlo.

-¿Cómo que los tres?- pregunto Mikasa.

-Si Tsuki. Cheval, Foxy y Weasel siempre comparan a los nuevos con Wolf.

-Es que Wolf…era muy especial- murmure y al parecer todos lo escucharon por que se quedaron callados.

-¿Y que tiene ese Wolf de especial?

¡Esa voz!

Todos veían hacia mi dirección. ¿Por qué mierda tiene esa manía de aparecer atrás de mí? Gire mi cabeza para ver la cara seria de Smile.

-Bueno él…es solo…que…es…era…un buen amigo de nosotros.

¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¿Por qué no le dije lo que en verdad era Wolf? ¿Por qué?

-Si claro muy especial para Fox- comento Jean- bueno, voy a preparan unas bebidas.

Chasquee la lengua, Jean y su bocota.

-¡Sí!...especial para Fox y para mí- comento Historia, Ymir se le quedo viendo raro. Le debo una a Historia, al parecer noto mi nerviosismo.

-¿Qué hizo para merecer ese título de amigo especial?- Smile se sentó a mi lado

-Te lo diré después.- trate de mirarlo molesto pero no podía, aún estaba nervioso.

-Como quieras.

Un silencio incomodo entre nosotros apareció, yo no quería romperlo…estaba más ocupado tratando de clamarme.

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo Smile?- se ofreció Historia.

- Si, por favor.

-¡Les ganamos Smile!- Ymir comenzó a burlarse de él y así se rompió el silencio ya que otra vez mis amigas comenzaron a hablar.

-Oh si- Smile murmuro aburrido- por cierto Foxy…

-No me digas así- desvié la mirada molesto.

-Nah me gusta decirte así- chasquee la lengua y mi hermana que me miraba comenzó a reírse muy bajito- muchos aquí dijeron que cantabas muy bien.

-Yo no canto.

-Así es mi hermano- Eliza me abrazo- tan…tímido.

-Ya cállate Eli…digo Cat.

Todos ahí comenzaron a reír menos Smile (que raro) después de eso, la plática tomo otra vez sentido. Smile hablaba poco y cuando me hacía parte de sus bromas crueles la mayoría se reía. De vez en cuando lo miraba un poco, él es alguien que me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero tal vez….puede una simple atracción física, eso lo averiguare cuando me acueste con él.

(…)

El _Boundless_ ya estaba un poco vacío, mire mi celular era media noche tengo que regresar a casa no me gusta que Gulliver este solo.

-Me voy- le dije a Smile.

-Está bien, yo me quedo un rato más.

-Bien.

-Ustedes actúan…- comenzó a hablar Ymir

-Nos vemos Weasel, adiós Sunny- la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo vergonzoso.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, lo que note antes de irme fue que Renard se acercaba a Smile.

(…)

Caminaba mirando hacia el cielo. Tontos sentimientos raros, lo mejor será acostarme con él pronto para ver si en verdad me gusta o es una simple atracción boba.

Doble la esquina y me detuve de golpe.

-No puede ser.

Las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas, eso significa que…mi padre está en casa.

* * *

***Charla entre Eren y Mike:**

**-¿Quieres saber qué es la libertad? **

**-lo sé **

**-Cuál es tu nombre? **

**-Fox **

**-Bienvenido a Boundless Bar**

* * *

**Chan chan chan…**

**Hola n.n)/**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que a muchos les intriga la identidad de Wolf, tranquilos todo a su debido tiempo, mas adelante sabrán de quien se trata n.n**

**Bueno es la primera vez que no me paso de las fechas de actualización, y como ya lo notaron lo actualizare cada viernes sin falta :3**

**Muchas gracias a: Lawlie93, S. -chan, valepaz1992, Fujimy y Aura D por sus Reviews n.n)/**

**Agradezco también a los Favs y Follows n.n)/**

**Por favor dejen un review para saber si esto mejorando o empeorando, o si merezco chocolates o tomatazos x3**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Notas: **_"Levi es un seme de bolsillo"- Flash Back_

**Ok XD, sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Trapped**

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo demonios puedo entrar a la casa sin ser visto?

Tranquilo Eren, tal vez mi padre piense que estoy durmiendo…y ahora que recuerdo siempre dejo mi ventana abierta por si me llegara a pasar algo como esto. Con eso en mente decidí meterme al callejón que esta entre mi casa y la de los vecinos, solo necesito saltar la pequeña barda mi cuarto queda enfrente de esta.

-Bien aquí vamos- tome un poco de impulso y salte para sostenerme de la barda, solo falta subir un poco más para pasarla. Ya arriba de esta me asegure que mi padre no estuviera cerca y salte hacia el jardín- Bingo.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi ventana, yo pensé que ya estaba salvado hasta que…

-Woff

El ladrido de Gulliver hecho a perder todo.

-Gulliver, soy yo perro idiota-susurre fuerte para que me escuchara pero mi perro volvió a ladrar moviendo su cola. Oh no mala idea, se vuelve más escandaloso si soy yo- Gulliver cállate.

-¿Por qué se tendría que callar si hace bien su trabajo?- las luces de mi cuarto estaban prendidas y en mi ventana estaba mi padre- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con unos amigos- volví a una postura normal. Mierda.

-¿Por qué esa manía de estar tan tarde en la calle? ¿Estas drogado o algo?

-No.

-Te veo en la sala, voy a platicar seriamente contigo jovencito, Gulliver escóltalo.

Chaquee la lengua y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada principal con Gulliver atrás de mí.

-Perro desgraciado y traidor.

Ya en la sala, mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón principal.

-Siéntate Eren- hice lo que me dijo. ¿Qué me va hacer? ¿Castigar? Ya soy mayor para eso- te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que salgas tan tarde, es peligroso.

-Yo puedo defenderme solo, además Eliza…

-No me importa que hagan Elizabeth y tu madre, esas son reglas muy diferentes a las que tenemos aquí. ¿Entiendes?

-Si- desvié la mirada molesto.

-No vas a salir de aquí, me darás tu llaves de la casa y le diré a los vecinos que te vigilen por mí, ellos son buenas personas y de confiar.

-Pero, eso significa…

-Si Eren, estas castigado después de la escuela te vendrás directo a casa y si tienes que salir a la biblioteca o algo le dirás a los vecinos y tu limite a para estar a fuera son dos horas después de que salgas, si no llegas en el límite ellos me avisaran y yo te buscare como sea.

-¡Estas demente! ¡Eso es de exagerados!

-No me importa que sea un exagerado, eres mi hijo y me preocupas.

-Si te preocupara al menos hubieras tratado de pasar tiempo conmigo cuando era más chico…sabes que, yo prefiero a mamá.

La cara que puso mi padre me sorprendió, fue una combinación de dolor y molestia…ya era muy tarde para arreglar las cosas por lo que decidí irme a mi cuarto.

(…)

-Estas castigado ¿verdad?- Eliza me miro preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Caminábamos hacia la cafetería de la preparatoria.

-Bueno, no has ido al bar en cuatro días y el sábado dijiste que irías a otro día. Además sé que no te gusta ir muy seguido pero como te gusta Smile…

-No me gusta.

-Estas sonrojado.

-¡El punto Elizabeth!

Mi hermana comenzó a reírse, yo solo rodé lo ojos. No estoy de humor para sus bromas.

-Bueno- ella se tranquilizó- el punto es que…estas castigado.

-Llegue y papá estaba en la casa, ahora estoy encerrado por dos semanas.

-¡Bingo!, ya lo presentía…vez hermano, lo sé todo de ti porque somos gemelos- ella me abrazo.

-Genial, es cool…alabada seas Eliza.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos servimos algo en las charolas para después acomodarnos en un lugar alejado de los demás, esta vez ella no se fue con sus huecas amigas.

-Oye Eren, hay algo de lo que me entere- la cara de mi hermana cambio drásticamente a una seria- es sobre Wolf.

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas que Mikasa dijo que él vivía a lado de ella.

-Si.

-Bueno, ella vio lo preocupado que estabas por él y le pregunto si volvería…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Vamos Eliza escupe lo que sea.

-Él le dijo que no tenía intención de volver por que no sabía cómo tratar con tus sentimientos…en pocas palabras él se está escondiendo de ti.

"_-Wolf…tú me gustas._

_-Oh…que bien, eso es…lindo…Foxy."_

Casi suelto la cuchara. Ese maldito hijo de perra…ese…estúpido.

-Eren, tu labio.

Mire como mi hermana tomaba una servilleta y me la ponía en la boca.

-¡Déjame!- le di un manotazo y salí corriendo de la cafetería.

-¡Eren! ¡Hermano! ¡Espera!

(…)

Ese estúpido de mierda. Golpee la pared por quita vez, mi mano estaba hinchada no falta mucho para que se me ponga algo morada.

Después de que Elizabeth me dijo eso, tome mis cosas y me salte la barda de la escuela, no hay mucha vigilancia a esas horas, además no iba a estar en las clases controlándome para no golpear a alguien, por eso me fugue.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, aun con el uniforme…tuve que entrar por la ventana, ya no tengo llaves y no quiero arriesgarme pidiéndoselas al vecino, le hubiera dicho algo a mi padre.

-Wolf…

Me pregunto por qué haría algo así, él se veía algo maduro pero veo que es todo lo contrario…

"_-Somos amigos, me ayudaste mucho._

_-Pero está mal, tú tienes a tu pareja- lo mire algo confundido._

_-Pero es lo que hacen los amigos, se guardan secretos, nadie se va enterar- él comenzó a besarme el cuello._

_-Si…un secreto"_

Le entregue todo…todo y no quiere hacerse responsable, eso es una mierda.

Pero el me cautivo, me gustaron sus ojos avellana eran tan…tan…

-Cautivadores-murmure con enojo.

Después supe por Mikasa que vivía a lado de ella y se apellida Church, no me interesa su nombre…la verdad ya no me interesa nada de él, por mí que se valla mucho a la mierda. Además ya tengo a otra persona que me gusta…y lo voy a tener como pareja cueste lo que cueste.

"_Somos amigos y los amigos guardan secretos."_

Aunque estoy metiendo más sentimientos de los que debo, no me puedo apegar tanto a Smile si no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Wolf.

"_Supongo que puedo llamarte amigo ¿no?"_

Y extrañamente esta pasando lo mismo con él.

-Con que amigos.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Lamento la tardanza he estado un poco enferma, pero lo bueno que ya estoy bien y aquí está la continuación.**

**Para los que tenían curiosidad sobre Wolf, pues en este capítulo hay un poco sobre la historia entre Eren y él jejejeje solo un poco.**

**Muchas gracias a Sirthenia por corregirme.**

**También gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores :3**

**Un saludo especial a Patch, Fujimy y Aura D, agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Again**

Ya había pasado una semana de castigo, mi padre no se enteró sobre la huida de la escuela y eso es bueno, pero Eliza si me dio un sermón a otro día sobre la importancia de seguir las reglas y ser un alumno ejemplar, puras tonterías en mi opinión.

Como sea, mi padre ha visto que me he portado bien estos días así que me dejo ir a casa de mi madre este fin de semana.

-Tu madre ya sabe que estas castigado, así que no intentes nada Eren.

No dirigíamos en el auto a la casa de mi madre.

-Aja

Casi siempre algún fin de semana al mes, voy a visitar a mi madre. Disfruto estar con ella, las cosas son muy diferente al contrario de papá.

Mi padre me dejo en la entrada de la casa y se fue, desde su divorcio no quiere saber nada de ella, pero…

Toco la puerta y enseguida sale mi madre a recibirme.

-Oh Eren, cuanto has crecido- ella me abraza fuertemente y yo le regreso el abrazo.- ¿Tu padre ya se ha ido?

En cambio mi madre aun quiere saber de papá.

-Si madre, tenía cosas que hacer en el hospital.

-Oh ya veo.

Puedo ver en su cara, la decepción que siente. A veces eso de enamorarse es algo sin sentido, solo una persona puede sentir el amor, en cambio a la otra…no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

(…)

Mire mi celular por tercera vez en el día, tal vez Isabel me había mandado algo, o Mikasa…o tal vez…él.

-Hermano deja de ver el celular como si tu vida dependiera de él.

Eliza y yo estábamos sentados en el jardín, y con ayuda de una vieja parrilla asamos malvavisco mientras veíamos el cielo nocturno.

-Lo siento- le sonreí.

-Oye no tendrás pensado ir a bar ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Si, que?- Elizabeth me miraba molesta.

-Si voy a ir, tengo pensado ir mañana ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¡Eren no puedes!

Ella no se veía molesta, si no la conociera diría que está preocupada por algo. Algo en lo que yo tengo que ver.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es porque…tu…estas castigado.

-No hay problema mamá nos dejara ir si vamos juntos.

-No es eso, es que es sobre…

-Niños ¿Puedo acompañarlos?- mi madre entro con una charola la cual tenía chocolate caliente y algunos postres.

-Si claro madre- le sonreí, mire disimuladamente a Elizabeth se veía preocupada por algo.

¿Habrá pasado algo en el bar mientras no estaba?

(…)

-Sé que tu padre dijo que estabas castigado, sin embargo no debo dejar sola a Elizabeth…y bueno.- Mi madre estaba preocupada, quería dejarme ir pero también si mi padre se enteraba la regañaría por eso.

-No te preocupes madre, yo me encargare que no se entere.- Le tome la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Está bien niños, no lleguen tan tarde y vallan con cuidado.

-Si mamá- así ambos salimos de la casa, rumbo a _Boundless._

(…)

A pocos metros de llegar al bar, Eliza me dijo algo extraño.

"_-Lo que sea que pase Eren, no me dejes…no te vayas como lo hiciste en la escuela ¿De acuerdo?"_

No sé a qué se refería, llegamos al bar y como siempre nos recibió Mike, ambos dijimos la contraseña y entramos. Adentro nos recibió Hanji Zoe una de las encargadas principales del bar, al vernos nos sonrió.

-¡Cat! ¡Foxy! Hola.

-No me llame así- la mire molesto.

-Hace mucho que no la veíamos por aquí señorita Hanji- mi hermana tan respetuosa como siempre.

-Hummm, si hace mucho…es que hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y ya no puedo venir más seguido.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, les diré la nuevas parejas...- deje de prestarle atención a Hanji y busque con la mirada al pequeño sonrisas, pero no se veía por ningún lado- que se diviertan.

-Sí, gracias.- respondimos los dos, mi hermana me miraba preocupada.

-¿No escuchaste?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Eres un idiota hermano.

La mire sorprendido, ella casi nunca insulta a las personas (ni a mi) ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Smile?... tal vez ella se hizo su pareja o se metió con él mientras yo no estaba, pero Eliza no es capaz de hacer algo así, es, es mi hermana y sabe que Smile me gusta…bueno me atrae.

-Eli…

-¡Gemelos!

Dirigimos la mirada a donde nos llamaron, era Ymir estaba con Mikasa y unos chicos que trabajan en el bar como guardias de seguridad, creo que se llaman: Reiner y Bertholdt.

-Hola chicas…y chicos- Elizabeth se sentó junto a Mikasa.

-Vamos Foxy, toma asiento- Ymir señalo un lado del sillón que no estaba ocupado. Me iba a sentar cuando distinguí una figura cerca de la barra.

-No gracias, voy a saludar a Sunny.

-Pero…

Deje hablando a Eliza y camine hacia la barra. Historia lo estaba atendiendo, cuando ella me vio se sorprendió y después bajo la mirada molesta. ¿Qué le pasaba a estas dos?

-Hola Sunny, tan radiante como siempre- me senté a lado de Smile.

-Fox…creí que ya no ibas a volver- Historia estaba algo triste o molesta, no pude distinguirlo.

-Tardaste en aparecer Foxy- Smile me miro tan serio como siempre

-Estaba algo ocupado.

-Sí, ya me lo había dicho tu hermana- ¿Habló con Eliza? , entonces… él sonrió de lado- tuve el honor de hablarle, son muy parecidos solo su color de ojos es diferente o… y claro, su humor.

Me quede callado mirándolo, solo hablaron… ¿Por qué Elizabeth nunca me lo dijo?

-Yo…

-¡Maestro!

Smile puso una cara algo incomoda, detrás de él apareció Renard y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Hola- murmuro el bajando la mirada.

-¿Volverás a ir a mi casa hoy?- ella le beso la mejilla.

Me quede en blanco unos minutos, apenas y podía moverme.

-Oh hola Fox, adivina que…- Por eso Elizabeth e Historia actuaban raro, ellas solo querían protegerme…- ¡Smile y yo somos pareja!

La risita de Renard se escuchaba lejana…no otra vez…

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Perdón por dejar abandonado este fic, lo que pasa es que tengo varios proyectos (y todos los tengo a la mitán ¬¬) es por eso que no he escrito o escribo muy pocas veces.**

**La otra cuestión es por la falta de inspiración que me atormenta e.e pero bueno, tratare de actualizarlo más seguido n.n**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y también gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Help**

_(Elizabeth)_

Pude distinguir la figura de Petra acercarse donde estaba mi hermano y Smile.

-Oh no- murmure para mí misma.

Las semanas en que Eren no estuvo en el bar, trate de acercarme a Smile para ayudar a mi hermano un poco. Yo lo sabía, desde la primera vez que lo vio, Eren quedo flechado por ese chico…yo creo que le gusta más que Wolf.

Sin embargo, no sé cómo Petra se las arregló para meterse más de una vez con Smile, solo recuerdo que en dos días que estuve ausente, cuando llegue aquí la señorita Hanji menciono la pareja que le haría mucho daño a mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?- sentí la mano de Mikasa sobre la mía, me gire para verla y estaba preocupada.

-Hay que ir por mi hermano- le susurre.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- Ymir nos llamó la atención- dejen de murmurar, yo también quiero saber el secreto- hizo un pequeño puchero.

Mikasa y yo nos miramos un rato, y después volteamos a ver a Ymir.

-Estábamos diciendo que Sun, se ve mejor con el otro uniforme. No queríamos decirlo en voz alta por lo celosa que eres- Mikasa era buena diciendo mentiras cuando nos convenía.

-Yo no soy celosa- el puchero de Ymir no desaparecía.

-Si claro, solo por decirle a Sun que se veía bien con un broche en el cabello casi me matas- Reiner se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-Las cosas cambian contigo fortachón…

Deje de prestarle atención a la discusión de mis amigos cuando sentí una opresión en el pecho…por inercia dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba mi hermano y vi que Petra abrazaba a Smile…ya se enteró.

Sentí como todo se movía en cámara lenta, desvié la mirada hacia donde estaba Historia, ella me hacía señas…necesitaba salvar a mi hermano. Rápidamente me levante de la mesa.

-¿Cat? ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Bertholdt.

-Eh, ol-olvide que Eren estaba enfermo, el tonto quería venir sin pensar en su enfermedad, debo irme o se va a desmayar.

Mikasa entendió la indirecta y también se levantó.

-Yo te ayudo.

Todos me miraban algo sorprendidos.

-Bueno dile a ese tonto que se recupere…o si no invitara cuando vuelva- Ymir se levantó y nos dejó salir de la mesa.

-Si claro, nos vemos chicos- me despedí y corrí hacia donde estaba mi hermano. Al parecer mi cara de preocupación era muy notoria, por eso me dejaron ir sin preguntar nada.

Al llegar, rápidamente tome a Eren de la cintura y al sentir mi abrazo él se recargo sobre mí.

-Me…siento… mal- murmuro mi hermano, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su fleco. Es lo malo de él que cuando se siente mal emocionalmente es peor que una mujer, sin embargo en este caso puedo tomar ventaja de esto.

-¿Qué le pasa?- mire a Smile…era yo, o imagine que en ese rostro inexpresivo había una chispa de preocupación por mi hermano.

-Es un resfriado, acaba de recuperarse pero el tonto no quiso reposar más…me lo llevare- comencé a caminar con mi hermano recargado en mí. Alguien se puso a mi lado, creí que era Mikasa pero…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte por él?

Mire molesta a Smile.

-¡No te voy a decir toda la vida de mi hermano, y si me permites deja de estorbar!

Él se sorprendió por mi comportamiento al igual que todos los del bar, me sonroje y salí rápido del bar con Mikasa pisándome los talones.

* * *

_(Eren)_

Cuando reaccione estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Mikasa. Lo último que recuerdo es que Renard me dijo que ella y Smile eran pareja, también recuerdo escuchar la voz de mi hermana…que discutía con…él.

-Hola- una mano apareció en mi campo visual.

-Eliza…

-¿Ya estas consiente, princesa?- comenzó a reírse.

-Deja de molestar.

-Dos chicas te salvaron, que dices a eso ¿machote?- ella se seguía riendo y pude distinguir la risa tímida de Mikasa que seguía manejando. Yo solo desvié la mirada y sonreí.

-Tontas.

(…)

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi madre, nos despedimos de Mikasa y entramos.

-¡Niños!- mi madre estaba en la pequeña sala viendo una película- llegaron temprano, ¿Paso algo?

-Bueno…

-Digamos que la fiesta no estaba tan divertida, madre- interrumpí a Eliza.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Quieren que le prepare algo?- mi madre se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina- estoy viendo _Titanic _en el canal de películas.

-¡Yo quiero verla!- Eliza, se lanzó hacia el sillón.

-Yo paso, ya quiero dormir.

-Oh está bien cariño- mi madre se detuvo y me hizo señas de que me acercara a ella. Hice lo que me dijo, tomo mi hombro acercándome a ella y me beso la frente- dulce sueños.

Sonreí y subí a mi cuarto. Esas son las cosas que extraño…los besos de mamá que hace sanar el corazón…pero esta vez lo sano solo un poco.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Aquí esta! Al parecer mi problema con ausencia de inspiración ya está arreglado por lo que creo que ya actualizarme más seguido wiiiii non)9**

**Cuando escribí este capítulo en mi mente apareció una idea entre la relación de Mikasa y Elizabeth, quiero saber sus opiniones: ¿les gustaría que fueran pareja o mejor que se queden como amigas?**

**Bueno, con este capítulo acaba la introducción (lo sé es mucha Dx) pero quería explicar bien las cosas en la vida de Erencito :3 …ahora ya viene las cosas más intensas chan chan chaaaan.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, me gustaría que comentaran como va mi historia si bien o mal, acepto consejitos o algo que vean mal para arreglarlo y ser mejor escritora òwó**

**Un saludo especial a Fujimy que deja un review cada capítulo, muchas gracias n.n**

**También un saludo a Ekaterina, Jev , Ritsu-chan, Aur todos los que dejan sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho. **

**Mas saludos a mis seguidores y favoritos, gracias por seguir el fic n.n**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


End file.
